An Angel's Gift
by Fluffy Dragon
Summary: What happens when a special someone from his past starts haunting Spike’s dreams? What can it mean? And what effect will it have on his new life with Buffy?


Title: An Angel's Gift  
  
Disclaimer: Joss rules but he won't share so I own squat.... except for my own lil' character :D.  
  
Summery: What happens when a special someone from his past starts haunting Spike's dreams? What can it mean? And what effect will it have on his new life with Buffy?  
  
AN: I was staring at my screen wondering what to do when this little idea popped into my head, I thought ' What the hey, I'm bored ' and threw some stuff together. Let me know what you think !  
  
" Higher William! "  
  
" Alright but hold on tight! "  
  
The delicious sound of laughter filled the warm summer air as he pushed the swing higher. He remembered doing this with her when she was just a ribbon covered little girl, now she was a wonderful young lady and still she was bathed in such innocence.  
  
Her mid length dark brown locks of hair, pulled back into two French braided plaits, were swinging at the sides of her face, brushing her rosy cheeks. The pale lids of her dark chocolaty eyes were shut lightly as she laughed and her pretty pink lips in a prefect smile of happiness as her brother continued to push her on their old swing.  
  
For many years brother and sister had walked the manor gardens every summer and ended up at their old swing. It had become a small tradition of their very own, first day of every summer William and Rebecca would enjoy an afternoon of sibling fun together.  
  
The young man and the young lady of the house had always been inseparable. William always having one eye on his sister, whatever they were doing or wherever they were going. He was fiercely protective of her and loved her dearly, as much as she loved him.  
  
Their personalities very different, her adventurous, fun and kind nature to his shy and gentle yet sometimes open nature, had many effects on their relationship. Of course small arguments were always a certainty, all siblings fight after all, but both had a great respect for each other and valued their sibling greatly. Thus spending as much time as possible together.  
  
Pushing her higher into the air, William watched her small hands clinging onto the rope handles on each side of the swing. For all of her fifteen years she had always been kind and comforting to him, showing maturity beyond her years and yet here she was, laughing and bubbling like a five year old, innocence shining through.  
  
A small frown marred William's hansom young face as he watched Rebecca fly through the air, ribbons pulling behind her. This was to be the last time their little tradition would take place. Both were now considered too old to play around all day, William being three years older than Rebecca and just turning eighteen meant he was now expected to go into the wide world alone and make himself a success like his father was, a subject often talked about between them, and Rebecca was to be made a proper young lady in training to be a house wife. An idea she detested greatly.  
  
Shaking back to the present he watched his sister's face for what was to be one of the last times. He watched one of her petite hands fly out to wave at their gardener, Mr. Cook. The little loss of grip slightly wobbled her balance and a small stab of fear pricked William's heart.  
  
" Hey, both hands ! "  
  
" Look William its mother! "  
  
She was now turned all the way round on the swing, her legs in front of her, her waist twisted so her front faced him. Behind him their mother was walking around her beloved roses. She stopped and looked at her now almost grown children.  
  
" Rebecca get down of that swing, you're much to old to play now! William get her down at once! " Rebecca's young face grew sad at the thought of getting down and being ' grown up ', she stayed in her back to front position, looking down at William, still swinging quite high. Her pleading look to keep him pushing held his gaze until he smiled sadly back at her and spoke.  
  
" Better do what she says.but first "  
  
After she had turned again he gave the swing one last almighty push and sent her as high as the creaking swing could go. Her squeal of glee ended abruptly when there was a frightening CRACK. The rope tied to the large tree branch was snapping loudly against the branch from the strain of the last huge push he had sent her flying with.  
  
His eyes went wide as he saw what was going to happen, she was still high in the air from his push. Unreachable.  
  
As the rope snapped fully off the branch, the side she was holding dropped and, having nothing to hold, pulled her backwards off the swing seat.  
  
A sickening THUD was heard as she landed hard on her back, on the sweet green grass. Her arms sprawled where she had tried to grab something to top her fall. Her legs, bent slightly left under her and her head facing upwards.  
  
Her piercing dark eyes were shut lightly, her rosy cheeks standing out from her place skin still looked perfect and her pink lips shut smoothly. Her pale perfect neck..snapped in half.  
  
William was at her side before the rest of the swing rope could hit the floor. Lifting her young head onto his lap, stroking her hair, patting her cheeks. He knew it was hopeless, the moment he had lifted her head he felt the junction between her spine and neck pull apart.  
  
" Bitty ! No, don't leave me. Beccy ! "  
  
Using her pet names had always worked, she would always turn and listen to him when he called her by them. But now it was hopeless.  
  
He had pushed the swing too high, he had pushed her to far. His baby sister was gone forever. He had killed her.  
  
" NO! "  
  
He sat bolt upright in the bed. Eyes blurry from unshed tears and voice hoarse from calling to her. Third night in a row.  
  
Spike looked over at the petite blonde next to him, still gasping for un- needed air, hair a mess, eyes looking unnaturally frightened. The blonde looked back, green eyes locked to his blue, looking sympathetic and worried.  
  
Buffy sat up and put her arms round his shoulders, pulling his head onto her own shoulder. She held him until he calmed, whispering comforting reassurance until he looked up at her.  
  
She had never seen him this scared before and she knew why. He was upset. Nightmares would never really phase him before now, but these dreams, so awful for him, a vision of someone he loved being taken away from him yet again. His mind screamed he had killed his sister and that scared him. He had killed before he was turned into a monster, his own sister. The fact he felt so upset scared him.  
  
" It's the same every time. Like watchin' it happen all over again on a video replay. She never .I. why now? " He asked himself after all this time.  
  
" I don't know Spike, I don't know. "  
  
She pulled him down next to her and buried herself into his side, her arms wrapped around him comfortingly. He closed his eyes and became a corpse once more. It wouldn't last for long.  
  
TBC... I know I've got another fic floating around somewhere but I had to take up this little idea, I know the dream is a little long but I got carried away with background information so.plz plz plz R/R I'll give credit to those who do ! . wait is that blackmail? Who cares, your opinions matter so hit that button baby ! 


End file.
